The coffee industry is well aware that time is the enemy of coffee after it is brewed when it comes to flavor. As brewed coffee sits, it begins to lose its flavor and turns either bitter or distasteful. For restaurants and commercial establishments that serve coffee to customers or clients, it is particularly necessary to ensure that only fresh coffee is served.
However, workers become busy with other tasks and do not always monitor how long brewed coffee sits, leaving stale coffee to be served to customers. Also, where more than one employee is tasked with brewing coffee, it becomes even harder to track when the coffee was brewed and how long the coffee has sat around before it is served. As a result, stale or unfresh coffee is served to customers on occasion, which is detrimental to the continued business of the establishment.